Anders
Anders is a character in the video game Dragon Age II, as well as a potential companion in Dragon Age: Origins-Awakening ''where he first appeared. In ''Dragon Age II, he is a romance option for a Hawke of either gender. Anders is a human mage determined to escape the Circle of Magi and the templars, with whom he has developed a rather antagonistic relationship. Nothing they have done to him has dampened his desire for personal freedom. He has a deep affinity for the downtrodden and underprivileged, and for cats. In Fiction Wrestling, Anders is signed to Impact Wrestling's Animated Division, TNA: Animation Action as well as under developmental in Universal Character Association (UCA). Background *'Series:' Dragon Age *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 31 (maybe) *'Height:' *'Weight: ' *'Companies:' TNA: Animation Action *'Debut:' 2010 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Darktown, Kirkwall *'Allies:' Garrett Hawke (best friend), Marian Hawke (wife), Bethany Hawke, Zevran Arainai, Alistair, Merrill, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Shepard *'Rivals:' Giovanni, Carver Hawke, Fenris, Falkner, Morty, Seto Kaiba, Ventus *'Twitter: '@SpiritHealer Wrestling Career 'TNA: Animation Action' Anders debuted on Animation Action in March of 2010, a year earlier than his Dragon Age II ''companions due to him being in ''Awakening ''first. His fifth match on the show he won the Animation X Division title for the first time, but held it only for a month. Since then he's held the Animation Television title twice (his second reign held a record for longest reign for the title; six months) and held the Animation Tag Team titles twice, once with Nathaniel Howe and once with Zevran Arainai. Anders and Zevran often tag team and Zevran has called their team Assassin Magic, but that name hasn't been confirmed yet since Anders doesn't really agree to the name. '''Universal Character Association ' AUW Personality Anders is one that wants justice in the world and will do anything to seek it, especially for mages. But there are many times were he can joke around and be fun and sarcastic. In Fiction Wrestling, he's the same way, but once in the ring he can get pretty serious. Personal Life Anders to this day is still an apostate mage. He is in a relationship with Marian Hawke also from Dragon Age II. At the recent Slammiversary XII PPV when the show went off the air, Anders proposed to Marian asking her to marry him. A few months after Animation Action was put on hold after Slammiversary, Marian and Anders got married. In Wrestling Anders is a part high flyer, part mat-based wrestler. Finishers *''Justice's Wrath'' (Figure Four Leg Lock) *''Spirit Moonsault'' (Moonsault) Signatures *''Clutch of Justice'' (Cobra Clutch) *Double Knee Facebreaker *''Taking Vengeance'' (Diving Elbow Drop) Managers *Marian Hawke Nicknames *'"Spirit Healer"' *'"Rebel Mage"' *"Blondie" Entrance Themes *"Left Out" by Shinedown (March 2010 - March 2012) *'"Bitter End"' by The Veer Union *'"Save Me"' by Burn Halo (used for whenever he and Zevran team up) Championships and Accomplishments 'TNA: Animation Action' *Animation World Heavyweight Champion (1 time, current) *Animation Television Champion (2 times) *Animation X Division Champion (1 time) *Animation Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Nathaniel Howe (1), Zevran Arainai (1) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers